metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple Assembly Site
The ' Temple Assembly Site' is a room in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes in which several Galactic Federation Crates litter the floor along with stacks of ancient Luminoth statues. The statues form a circle around a clearing supposedly meant for Luminoth meetings. A violet Translator Door, which Samus must get an upgrade for her Scan Visor to bypass, blocks the entrance to an elevator. Among the Luminoth ruins are Federation equipment like a crane and other heavy tools. A statue with a violet crystal blocks access to a Portal and must be shot with the Light Beam in order to move it. Dark Aether's duplicate of this room is known as the Plain of Dark Worship. Inhabitants First Visit fighting several Splinters]] ;1 free Splinter, 5 in cocoons :"Morphology: Splinter Predatory insectoid hunter. Splinters are aggressive and dangerous in numbers. Their light armor is no match for your weapons, however." Second Visit ;6 Dark Splinters (initially normal Splinters, are possessed by Ing) :"Morphology: Dark Splinter Darkling-possessed insectoid predator. The alien symbiote within the Splinter augments its strength and durability. Threat level raised." Third Visit ;War Wasps in 2 War Wasp Hives :"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous sic stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." Expansions Missile Expansions *''Requires Space Jump and Morph Ball.'' Jump onto one of the statues and onto a ledge along the wall. Expansion is inside small tunnel. Scans ]] ;Statue (red crystal) :"Object scan complete. '' :''Statue houses a power grid, motivator unit, and an energy-projection array. All systems are offline, due to age or structural damage." '' ;Red Eye Statue :"Object scan complete. Statue's motivator unit is functional, but requires power to operate. The Power Beam can't energize the statue. Seek an alternate energy source."'' ;Portal :"Scan complete. Unknown dimensional anomaly. Anomaly seems to be a dimensional rift. Target destination unknown." ;Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. '' :''This is a Galactic Federation Crate. '' :''These storage units are known for their complex lock systems: destroy them to discover their contents." ;Heavy Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. '' :''This is a Heavy Galactic Federation Crate. '' :''These storage units are durable. Only heavy weapons and explosives can damage them." ;Splinter Cocoon :"Morphology: Splinter cocoon '' :''Protective structure for sleeping Splinters. '' :''Destroying this structure will eliminate the Splinter inside, but it will also alert other Splinters nearby." ;Destroyed Splinter Cocoon :"Morphology: Destroyed Splinter Cocoon Compromised hibernation structure. This cocoon has been heavily damaged. Only remnants of the cocoon shell remain." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." '' ;Translator Door :"Let this gateway forever protect our sacred temple. May you find enlightenment and peace."'' ;Winch system :"Winch system receiving power. :Control system active. :Unit is in need of maintenance. Several systems are borderline critical. :Further operations may lead to system failure." ;Control Panel :"Control system online. Industrial winch engaged." ;Heavy Transport Crate (raised) :"Object scan complete. :This is a Heavy Transport Crate. :Unit is currently locked in place. Control panel nearby: scan this to lower crate. ;Heavy Transport Crate (lowered) :"Object scan complete. :This is a Heavy Transport Crate. :Unit cannot be destroyed. Connection to winch system failing: cable strength is at critical." ;Heavy Transport Crate (dropped) :"Heavy Transport Crate has been detached from winch system. :Winch connector destroyed. Structural integrity at 99.6%." ;Unknown biomass :"Object scan complete. :Object is composed of nutrient-grade biomatter, protected by thick exobarrier and tensile webbing. Possible source of nourishment for local bioforms." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." ;GF Combat Crane (Metroid Prime Trilogy only.) :Object scan complete. This is a GF Combat Crane. Portable lifting system used by troops to assemble temporary battle structures. Powerful winch system lifts and moves objects quickly. Connecting rooms *Collapsed Tunnel (via Blue Door) *Storage Cavern B (via Blast Shield) *Dynamo Chamber (via Blue Door) *Temple Transport B (via Blue Door) *Plain of Dark Worship (via Portal) Trivia *In the Trilogy version of the game during the Splinter/Dark Splinter ambush, the Ing Battle theme plays until the Splinters are killed. Interestingly, if Samus leaves the room before killing the Splinters but doesn't force the room to reload, the Ing Battle theme will begin to play again. This music change does not happen in the Gamecube versions. *The Moth Temple Reveal Intro theme plays when entering this room for the first time. From Don Hogan's website Gallery Temple Assembly Site dark weather.png|The Site overcast as a result of an interdimensional storm 03 temple 02.jpg|Don Hogan render 03 temple 03.jpg|Don Hogan render Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Don Hogan